


An unexpected visit

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Original Character(s)





	An unexpected visit

You were home alone, doing your homework until you heard someone at the front door. Through the window you could see the one and only Todd Anderson  
*flashback* *random woman starts to play the harp* (A/N: who is that lady??)  
You had met Todd at the first day of school at Welton Academy. You were helping your little brother with his suitcase. Until you ended up bumping into someone and falling. You waited for the impacked to come, but it never did. When you opened your eyes you saw a slightly blushing boy holding you by your waist. ‘Sorry about that’, he mumbled. You smiled and said: “it’s alright, I'm (Y/N) and you"  
“That’s a beautiful name, I’m Todd Anderson’, he smiled while still blushing. At that moment you realised, even though he has already helped you up, he was still holding you by the waist. When he noticed this, he quickly let go. Before any of you could say anything, your father yelled at you to come to him, you were leaving.  
You began to walk away when you felt a hand grab yours, “wait… do you.. eh… maybe… wanna go for a coffee sometime?” You smiled brightly and agreed to his invitation and gave him the number to your home phone. At this point you have seen each other multiple times and you had to admit, you really liked him.  
*end of flashback*  
You opened the door for him and smiled: hi Todd, I wasnt expecting you.  
“Uh hi (Y/N), I know this a bit on short notice but eh…"  
Todd was interrupted by a boy in the car behind him who yelled: hi Todd I didn’t know your girlfriend was this hot!!  
Which cause the both of you to blush furiously and the other boys in the care to yell “shut up Nuwanda!!”  
“Anyway, Todd continued, “I was wondering if you’d like to you to a play with is, our friend Neil had the lead role in “midsummer night’s dream”.  
“I’d love to but I have nothing nice to wear.” You were wairing a plain (f/c) dress and your favourite shoes.  
“No you look beautiful”, he said without heditating for even a second. You blushed: “okay than.”   
Todd offered you his hand and you took it. After a few steps he stopped walking and turned back to you, but looking at the ground: “I’m really not good at this, but ehh.. would you maybe want to be my ehh.. girlfriend?”  
You smiled brightly and hugged him: “yes, I’d love to.” He hugged you back after a few seconds.  
After a while you both pulled away, but before you could say anything you felt Todd’s lips on yours. It took you by surprise but after a while you started to kiss back, wrapping your arms around his neck while his wrapped around your waist.  
Both of you were oblivious to the whistles of Todd’s friend and the boy you now knew as Nuwanda saying: “that’s mah boy.”


End file.
